New World Singularity
by rai153
Summary: What would happen if OC/Gudao is sent to the New World? How would Nazarik react to Fate Series Servants on their quest for world domination? OC Self-Insert.


Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction ever. I have read too many fanfiction, usually anime and anime crossovers so i decided to finally write one. This fanfiction is featuring FGOxOverlord.

My character is an OC inserted into Gudao. Please review my work and give suggestions on how this story will proceed because i think both Fate Servants and Nazariks NPCs are broken as hell, and i don't know which side is stronger.

Confirmed Servants will include Mashu, Scathatch (God killer), Ushiwakamaru, Cu Caster, and EMIYA. More may be added. There will be barely any romance, but maybe a hint but nothing heavy. Kiyohime may be added because she is a Yandere like Albedo.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Grand Order and Overlord. Nor do I make any profit from writing this.**

* * *

"This is it huh. The effort of 41 people, gone at the end of the day." Said Momonga while walking towards the throne room.

Sebas and the Pleiades can be seen following Momonga down a hallway covered with red carpet. "Hmm, what's this?"

A mysterious chalice can be seen on the ground in the middle of the hallway. It was coated with a brilliant golden color. Momonga was beyond shocked when he saw this item. It is a World Class Item! Its name is The Holy Grail.

'This is weird, I don't remember any World Item called The Holy Grail. Where did this come from? Maybe one of my guildmates left it here by mistake.' Momonga sighs as he stores the item in his inventory. How could anyone leave such a valuable item in the middle of the hallway!?

Momonga's thoughts were cut short by a gigantic door. The entrance to the throne room. When he approached the throne, he sees Albedo. A level 100 NPC made by Tabula Smaragdina. She adorned a white dress and has a pair of black feathery wings, her long black hair contrasted with her white horns and skin. 'Truly a masterpiece. Tabula-san really went all out on this one.'

Momonga opened up Albedo's settings whilst sitting on the throne of Ainz Ooal Gown. A long wall of text appeared in front of him as he read it.

'A slut? I knew Tabula-san loved gap moe but isn't this over the top' Momonga sighs, 'might as well change it. _She is deeply in love with Momonga._ '

'Really, this is so embarrassing. Meh, this game is ending soon anyway.' Thought Momonga as he closed customization window.

11:59:50

'All our effort is going to be erased just like that.'

11:59:55

'I wonder what I am going to play next.'

11:59:58

'It was really fun.'

11:59:59

'I wish this could last forever.'

00:00:00

00:00:01

00:00:02

"What!?"

* * *

The slight breeze passes softly on my face, I can feel the sun rays shine bright in my eyes through the trees as I awaken from my slumber. A lush and green landscape fills my vision as I look around.

Where am I? I try recalling. My memory. Scrambled and blurry.

The last thing I remember is walking on a sidewalk to school while playing my favorite mobile game, Fate/Grand Order. That day they were having a special collaboration event, if I recalled correctly, it was Fate x Over-something what not. When I pressed the event tab on my phone, a bright flash that flooded my vision and now I am here.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my left hand. When I inspected my hand, I couldn't believe my eyes, it was a set of command seals! Suddenly my head exploded, foreign memories entered my head at an unbelievable pace. The pain was so excruciating that I blanked out.

"…pai! …mpai! SEMPAI!" a familiar voice rang out. I opened my eyes and saw a pink haired girl calling out my name. Why is she calling me sempai? I think I know her from somewhere.

"Mash!?" I exclaimed. How is she here? How is this possible?

Wait? What am I saying? I just talked to Dr. Roman about an unusual singularity before I rayshifted here.

Wait? How do I know this? It seems that I have two sets of memories in my head. I am Gudao but I am also a college student on Earth. Yet, I can't seem to remember my real name. Man. This is confusing.

"Sempai are you alright!?" asked Mashu worriedly. "You were screaming in pain just a moment ago".

"I'm fine Mashu, did you contact Dr. Roman yet?" I asked.

"No, I haven't Sempai" She responded, "we lost contact with Dr. Roman since we got here".

Oh crap, now how are we going to get support from Chaldea? "So, we are on our own now. Let's keep moving until we can contact Dr. Roman."

"Affirmative, Sempai" Mash says as she lifts her gigantic shield on her back.

As we walk aimlessly I began to think on how I am here as Gudao. It has to be because of the collaboration event. So, I think if I complete this event, I'll be sent back to Earth. I mean that's how all ''trapped-in-games'' scenarios end up like, just like Jumanji and SAO.

So logically speaking, I should just act as Gudao until the end and if possible, run this event on easy mode with max grailed lvl 100 Jalter, Merlin and Waver to power through this event. That is if I can contact Chaldea and set up a summoning circle. But, I'll just have to settle for Mashu for now.

* * *

"Sempai are you alright?" asked Mashu.

We have been walking for hours now and no signs of civilization yet. Mashu seems to be fine, but I am only human, not having a rest and drink for hours in this natural maze is taking a toll on me.

"Sempai, I hear a stream close by!" said Mashu, "There might be water there!"

* * *

We finally found a small stream running through the thick forest. Relief as I sipped the cold river water down my throat.

"Mash, can you get in contact with Roman now?"

"Unfortunately, no Sempai. It seems that this forest is blocking our signal."

 _Rustle…Rustle…Rustle…_

A group of green creatures jumped out to us from the bushes. Goblins!

"Master! Your orders." said the demi-servant as she faced the goblins.

Mashu took out all the goblins in an instant. Well, it couldn't be helped. She is level 80 after all. These goblins were just small fry compared to her.

For now we need to keep moving.


End file.
